


We found home

by imustspeakmyheart



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imustspeakmyheart/pseuds/imustspeakmyheart
Summary: Years after Kirkwall Anders and Hawke finally have a family





	

Taking a moment to catch his breath from the steep climb uphill Hawke dug his staff into the earth to lean on it. Birdsong sounded all around him, not unusual on a calm and sunny day such as this. He let his eyes stray across the path where he could now see the small cottage he’d dubbed home years ago. With a smile on his face Hawke pressed on, eager to get back from his little trip into town. They’d been getting low on their stock and Hawke thought it was a good idea to refill their pantry with things they couldn’t grow or hunt or make themselves.

Walking along the path Hawke could see their farming ground emerge, the familiar view of it warming his heart. He’d been gone for maybe half a day and already he had missed the quiet patch of private land that was his home. No wonder Anders called him a sentimentalist. Hawke snorted. Anders was one to talk, romantic bastard that he was. Hawke crossed the final stretches to their front door, trying to be as sneaky as he could with the bundle of goods heavy on his back.

He slunk to the door and heard an audible gasp as soon as his hand rattled the doorknob in the slightest. With all the theatrics he could muster Hawke swung the door open, stepping inside with a flourish.

“Honey, I’m home!” He’d no sooner opened the door when a tiny figure latched itself around his waist, burying its little face into Hawke’s stomach.

“Papa! You’re back!”

Hawke grinned, looking down and ruffling a hand through his daughter’s black curls. Quickly he slid his bag off from his shoulders and set it on the floor so he could kneel down to embrace her properly. “Aah I missed you, beautiful.” He felt tiny hands clutch onto the back of his cloak and heard a giggle in his ear.

“See daddy, he missed me more than you!!” She pulled away from Hawke to smile triumphantly at the figure who had appeared from Hawke and his bedroom. Anders looked mock-hurt, putting a hand to his chest to feign offence.

“Bethy, you wound me.” Anders pouted, wobbling his bottom lip in a convincingly sad manner. “You don’t have to remind me you’re his one true love now.” Delightedly Bethany giggled some more, pulling away from Hawke and bounding over to her other father to latch herself onto one of his legs. Hawke stood up, neglecting his bag for now and shrugging off his cloak as well.

“Don’t be sad daddy, we still love you.” The genuine tone in her voice made something in Hawke chest clench. Bethany simply had such a good heart it hurt him to remember that originally Anders and him had found her abandoned and starved in the woods.

“Come Bethy, it’s a nice day out. Don’t you want to play outside for a bit?” Hawke suggested, giving Anders a cheeky wink. He stepped back towards the door and held it open, gallantly gesturing outside with his other hand. Bethany unlatched herself from Anders and looked from him to Hawke and back again with slightly narrowed eyes. She was a clever girl, that much had always been clear to them. So she eventually shrugged and skipped outside with an “okay papa! Don’t be too gross together,” thrown over her shoulder.

When the door closed behind her, Hawke could finally take a good look at Anders. He hadn’t moved from his position in their bedroom doorway, standing there with a fond smile on his face and slight mischievous glint to his eye. Hawke was struck by how handsome he was even after the years having clearly left their mark. Grey was starting to streak through his blond hair, half of it tied like he usually wore it. Maker. No matter how long they’d been together Hawke couldn’t get used to the sheer charisma Anders possessed.

They were both very aware that they hadn’t greeted each other yet. Anders was the first to move, reaching Hawke with a few long strides. His hands found Hawke´s face, cradling his cheeks as he leaned down for a soft kiss. Hawke smiled and let his arms circle Anders´ waist, pulling him in.

“Welcome home.” Anders whispered fondly, breaking their kiss for a moment before meeting Hawke’s lips again. Hawke was always amazed at how gentle his love could be, but then again he also knew it was something Anders had had to grow into. Smiling into the kiss Hawke tightened his grip, moving his hands down to squeeze Anders’ ass. This earned him a surprised chuckle. One of Anders’ hands travelled up to tangle in Hawke’s hair, pulling once in reproach for the ass squeeze.

They kissed for a while, happy to be in each other’s company again and eager to have a moment alone without their daughter squealing in disgust at every display of affection. Not that it usually stopped them. But between taking care of Bethy, Anders managing his healing clinic and Hawke working on their farm land they rarely had a lot of time just to themselves.

It was to neither of their surprise therefore to hear a ruckus outside a few minutes after having sent Bethany outside to play, disturbing their quiet moment of togetherness. They pulled away from each other with some reluctance, both looking at the door dubiously.

“What do you think she did now?”

“10 sovereigns says she tried to ride a druffalo again.”

“Oh you’re on, love.”

Hawke laughed, looking at the man he loved with all his heart and wondered what he had done in life to make him deserve this.; A family, a peaceful life, after all that had happened in Kirkwall. Quickly he leaned up, pecking Anders’s lips.

The smile he got in return was worth everything. Anders reached for Hawke’s hand and Hawke took it before walking to the door again and pushing it open.

 

"I told you she'd try to ride a druffalo again."


End file.
